Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Multiverse)
|-|True Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Super Evolution= |-|Super Evolution 2= |-|SSJ2 Bra= Summary Captain Ginyu is the leader of the Ginyu Force in Universe 8. After being blamed for the destruction of Frieza's capital, he was punished and near lethally injured, but he managed to survive by switching bodies with another. As vengeance, he used his powers to rise up the ranks of the Planet Trade Organization until he acquired King Cold's body, becoming its leader. A martial artist at heart, Ginyu mastered the powers of King Cold's body and gained full control over his transformations, even discovering a further two. He enters the Vargas' tournament alongside his "sons" in search of immortality. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | 4-C | High 4-C | High 4-C | High 4-C in base, 4-B with Super Saiyan transformations Name: Captain Ginyu, "King Cold" Origin: Dragon Ball Multiverse Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Frost Demon Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis (Can telekinetically manipulate and carry objects), Body Control (Can alter his body structure to create lower forms that restrict his power, and can transform into his higher forms to release his true power), can survive lethal wounds (Frieza can survive things such as being cut in half or even diced to pieces, though he cannot regenerate and is left helpless when wounded more extensively; for Ginyu, these abilities were further enhanced after becoming a Majin - Spopovich was able to survive having his neck broken, and Kakarot survived being shot in the heart, for example), can switch bodies with others, Regeneration (High-Low when regenerating into his final form; Frieza regenerated his tail by transforming into his final form) | In Bra's body, he loses the powers unique to King Cold's body and gains Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Ginyu locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Ginyu grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically) Attack Potency: Star level (Comparable to Frieza in his final form) | Star level+ (Future Trunks implied that he could've defeated him if he had transformed in their first fight) | Large Star level (Comparable and possibly even superior to Androids 17 and 18 before powering up to 100%) | Large Star level+ (Neared the power of Perfect Cell in his second Super Evolution) | Large Star level+ in base (Bra was able to fight and ultimately defeat him before, at his full power in his second Super Evolution), Solar System level with Super Saiyan transformations (Comparable to Ultimate Gohan as a Super Saiyan and comparable to SSJ Vegito as an SSJ2) Speed: FTL+ | FTL+ | FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Should be at least comparable to SSJ Broly during the events of Second Coming, who flew from New Vegeta to Earth in a short timeframe) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Star Class | Star Class+ | Large Star Class | Large Star Class+ | Large Star Class+ in base, Solar System Class with Super Saiyan transformations Durability: Star level | Star level+ | Large Star level | Large Star level+ | Large Star level+ in base, Solar System level with Super Saiyan transformations Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Extended melee range, at least Planetary with ki blasts. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Ginyu is an incredibly experienced and skilled warrior with the cunning to masterfully manipulate many other members of the Planet Trade Organization, hiding his tracks while taking new bodies and rising to the top within the body of King Cold himself. He then mastered King Cold's body and gained full control of his true form, discovering even two higher Super Evolutions due to his discipline, and he's even capable of controlling Bra's power as a Super Saiyan 2. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: First Form | Second Form | True Form | Super Evolutions | Bra's Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Multiverse Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Body Users Category:Chi Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4